<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Rise and shine by Jencroo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23012623">Rise and shine</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jencroo/pseuds/Jencroo'>Jencroo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Good Omens (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Bottom Crowley (Good Omens), Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Lazy Mornings, M/M, Morning Cuddles, Morning Sex, Neck Kissing, Top Aziraphale (Good Omens)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 10:56:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>691</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23012623</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jencroo/pseuds/Jencroo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Утренние нежности</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aziraphale &amp; Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Rise and shine</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Дерзко и неуклонно вырывающий из объятий сна солнечный луч раздражает ужасно, заставляет жмуриться и поворачивать сонную еще голову. Ангел хмурится, приоткрывает глаза, сканируя еще мутным взглядом пыльную сетку в освещенном солнцем воздухе, а затем вытягивает над головой руки и перекатывается на бок. Расслабленная рука, опускаясь, ложится на теплый бок рядом под одеялом. На губах расцветает улыбка. Азирафаэль, проигрывая щемящей в груди нежности, придвигается к предполагаемой спине ближе, обнимая. Носом зарывается в растрепанные хаотичные пряди. На солнце они и правда кажутся живым пламенем. Красиво, завораживает. И пахнет вкусно.</p><p>Найдя среди рыжего вороха путь к коже, ангел улыбается еще шире. Прижимается к шее губами, вдыхает полной грудью. Сонный Кроули — что-то невероятное, невозможно очаровывающее. Ладонь ведет по одеялу вверх, проскальзывает за край и касается голого плеча. Огибает островатый угол, пересчитывает под тонкой кожей рёбра, замедляется на талии. А затем продолжает путь через поджарый живот вверх, под расслабленное предплечье, к мирно вздымающейся груди. Ангел довольно щурится, не справляясь с эмоциями, и прижимается ближе, виском прислоняясь к макушке. Почти урчит, но не положено. Поглаживает пальцами, вторую руку устраивая удобнее под головой.</p><p>Тело в его руках все еще держит своего владельца в царстве Морфея, полностью расслабив каждую мышцу, поддерживая температуру на пару градусов ниже обычной человеческой. Ангел закрывает глаза, замирая и запоминая момент, впитывая атмосферу и ощущения. И ненамеренно ведет рукой вниз к животу опять. А потом вздыхает глубоко, размеренно, наконец обращая внимание на состояние определенной части своего тела. Открывает глаза.</p><p>Странной функцией организма была эта особенность. Осознал её ангел очень недавно, когда начал спать с Кроули. Когда вообще начал спать. Занятие ему очень понравилось, оно расслабляло и приносило чудесные новые впечатления через сны. Но когда Азирафаэль впервые проснулся, он понял, почему сон был совершенно точно изобретением дьявола. Вместе с телом просыпается <em>желание</em>. Первое ощущение за день. Ну или точно одно из первых. И так практически каждое утро. Азирафаэль не представлял, как себя чувствовал Кроули после почти векового сна. Но тот, видимо, привык к этому ощущению. А вот ангела теперь каждый раз крутило. Он еще и просыпался всегда раньше демона. А достаточно обнаглеть, чтобы перейти к прямым приставаниям, еще не успел.</p><p>Кажется, до сегодняшнего утра.</p><p>Аккуратно опустив под одеяло и вторую руку, ангел обхватил демона под талию и обнял поперек груди. Затаив дыхание, коснувшись губами уже немного замерзающего плеча, верхней рукой он плавно опустился к напряженному члену и уперся ладонью в головку, собираясь с духом. Медленно сжал пальцы вокруг, приоткрыл плоть. И чуть вздрогнул от того, что рыжая голова дёрнулась и за ворохом прядей послышалось приглушённое мычание. Согнутая в колене нога распрямилась, буквально приглашая. И Азирафаэль двинул рукой по всей длине, медленно и тягуче, чувствуя разгорающееся пламя в груди. Пальцами второй руки прихватил сосок, тут же отпуская. А затем спуская и её ниже, перехватывая и меняя руки.</p><p>Ангел до одури любил демоновы острые тазобедренные косточки, прикосновение к которым вызывало незамедлительную реакцию. Кроули подбрасывало, он тут же выгибался в пояснице, и можно было наблюдать, как подрагивает живот. И приоткрываются тонкие губы. И сейчас, прижавшись задницей к натянутым пижамным штанам, демон выгнулся, запрокидывая голову. Верхняя часть лица все еще была скрыта растрёпанными волосами, но было видно раскрытый в стоне рот. Ангел выдохнул прямо в открывшуюся шею, поднимаясь к мочке, прихватывая губами. Снова провел по всей длине, пальцами второй пробежавшись по ягодице. Змеиные глаза распахнулись.</p><p>— Ангел... – Кроули чуть потянулся, убрал пряди с лица и завел руку за спину, зарываясь в светлых кудряшках. Голос с лёгкой хрипотцой коснулся ангельского слуха, вызывая ласковую улыбку, – какое приятное пробуждение.</p><p>Демон в его руках был словно кот, такой же довольный и охочий до ласки. Он выгибался, подаваясь навстречу и всячески поощряя такое внедрение в личное пространство. Прикрыв глаза снова, он тёрся затылком и подставлял шею, массировал кожу головы ленивыми медленными движениями. И Азирафаэль плавился, сгорал от любви и нежности, горел желанием дарить и доставлять удовольствие.</p><p>А потому даже заданный темп был тягучим и медлительным, размашистым, с паузами на поцелуи и вкрадчивый шёпот. Азирафаэль толкался плавно, обхватив для удобства изворачивающегося демона поперек грудной клетки. Кроули не стеснялся вслух показывать, как ему хорошо. Он змеился в любимых руках, вжимался спиной, цеплялся слабыми еще пальцами и раскрывался доверчиво.</p><p>А потом довольно жмурился, лежа под ангельским боком и крепко обнимая. И думал, что нужно будет обязательно вернуть должок. Как-нибудь.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>